


Snowed In

by Stuckonylover (Buckybeardreams)



Series: We fit together like pieces of a puzzle [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky is mean and Steve loves it, Choking, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dubious Consent, Feminization, First Time Bottoming, Hurt, M/M, Masochist Steve Rogers, Naive Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Sadist Bucky Barnes, Smut, Somnophilia, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Stuckonylover
Summary: Steve and Bucky are snowed in, alone, and Bucky has a great idea to help stave off the freezing cold weather that threatens them.*Can be read as a stand alone story.*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: We fit together like pieces of a puzzle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961236
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88
Collections: Finished faves





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this immediately follows the first story. Steve has Tony snuggled up in his arms, and is reminded of the way he used to snuggle up to Bucky.
> 
> This was originally just going to be a short flashback, where Steve reminisces over his time spent with Bucky, while snowed in. Then, it became this really long thing, and so now it's a story all on its own. Lol
> 
> They are both teenagers in this, since it takes place in the 30's
> 
> There is a lot of smut, I would say it's mostly just smut. Like 80 percent porn and maybe 20 percent plot...
> 
> PLZ MIND THE TAGS
> 
> Enjoy!

He was reminded of the way he used to snuggle up in Bucky's arms, back before the ice and the war. Back when they were teenagers and Steve's mom couldn't afford to heat the place. Back when Bucky had pulled Steve on top of him, the blankets stacked up over their bodies, weighing them down. Pressing them into eachother.

Steve remembers waking up to more than just blankets pressed against him. It's as though he could still feel Bucky's morning wood against his thigh.

Steve sighed. Closing his eyes and trying to forget the past that played behind his lids. Bucky was gone.

Besides, Bucky had never liked Steve like that. He could have any girl he wanted, so having someone weak and scrawny like Steve wouldn't have mattered to him. It didn't matter. Even though Steve had been madly in love with him.

He was sure Bucky must have known, though Steve never said the words aloud. Even if he had, it wouldn't have mattered. There was a time when Steve had thought maybe Bucky did want him. He realizes now that Bucky was just a horny teen looking for release. Steve had been there. It was convenient. Nothing else.

They had always shared a bed when Bucky spent the night growing up, until one night when they were twelve. Bucky had shoved Steve off of him in the night and disappeared from the room. In the morning, Steve had questioned him about it.

"It was nothing, Stevie." Bucky said, but the blush on his cheeks had told a different story.

For four agononizing years after that Bucky didn't want to sleep in his bed anymore. It wasn't until a particularly nasty storm hit Brooklyn, that it changed. The snow was piled up a couple of feet high, blocking the boys inside. It went up so high, it covered even the windows. Steve's mom had chosen to stay at the hospital, where she worked as a nurse, when news of the storm came.

Bucky's parents had given him permission to wait out the upcoming bad weather at Steve's, in case Steve fell sick, though he hadn't fallen seriously ill in almost a year. With a pantry stocked full of food, they waited. The snow came in the night and covered everything by morning. It lasted for multiple days, threatening to starve those who hadn't been prepared.

"This sucks, Stevie. I was supposed to go out with the Lansen twins tonight." Bucky complained.

"Which one?"

"Both of 'em."

Steve rolled his eyes.

It was getting late and the cold of the night was settling on the house. It bit at Steve leaving his cheeks and nose red. He was wearing his thickest layers and still couldn't seem to escape it as they sat on the couch. The radio wasn't working due to the storm blocking the signal and Bucky was becoming increasingly more annoyed as the evening progressed.

It was only ten past nine when he relented. Shoving to his feet with a groan. He stretched and offered Steve a hand.

"Come on, Stevie, let's get you to bed."

Steve pushed the layers of blankets off of him. Despite having been securely tucked under the blankets, Steve's hand was cold to the touch. Bucky flinched, but didn't let go. He threw Steve a worried look when the younger boy shivered from the cold. Bucky snatched up the blankets.

Steve stripped down to just his long johns, and climbed in bed.

"You're gonna be alright, Stevie. Just stay under the covers." Bucky said as he tucked him under the many layers of blankets, before heading back to the couch with a blanket in hand.

Steve mumbled a good night as he walked away and Bucky's sweet dreams, pal, followed.

He kept only one of the blankets for himself, wrapping himself up in a scarf, gloves, hat, and coat. He even stuck his boots on his feet. Despite his efforts, Bucky tossed and turned. It wasn't the bad couch that kept him up, though, admittedly, that wasn't pleasant. It was the cold that seemed to creep in through his layers and penetrate his skin. Freezing him to the bone. He was shivering and about to call it quits and get up and do some push ups or jumping jacks. Maybe jog in place. Anything that might return some heat to his body.

That's when he heard Steve cough. It wasn't a coughing fit. It didn't even sound like a bad cough. It easily could have been caused by a dust particle in the air. Still, it had Bucky's heart pounding. Fear wrapped around him, slipping past the cracks in his mind and taking hold of his thoughts.

He jumped up off of the couch and flung open Steve's bedroom door. The sleeping boy was startled awake by the sound of his door knob slamming against the wall.

"Bucky?" He asked, groggily, rubbing at his eyes.

"You coughed." Bucky said.

Steve could hear the panic in his voice and frowned. 

"I'm fine, Buck. Really. Go back to sleep."

Bucky didn't correct him. Didn't want to admit that he hadn't been sleeping. In his mind, there was only one solution. Only one way to keep them both warm through this dreadful cold. He had read a survival guide once and he remembered the advice it had given about surviving in the coldest of cold. This negative degree weather, certainly counted as the coldest of cold.

Bucky started stripping off his layers. Steve yawned, unperturbed as he tossed his coat and scarf on the ground. He removed his shoes and gloves and the hat off his head. It wasn't until he pulled off his trousers that Steve's eyes widened.

"What are ya doin', Buck?"

"I'm gonna keep us alive, Stevie. Your mom left ya in my care. I'm not gonna let ya die on me."

Steve furrowed his brows.

"I'm fine, Bucky. Really, I am."

Bucky was not convinced. It was colder than shit in here, and as far as Bucky was concerned, this was the only option.

Steve's cheeks heated up when Bucky removed his shirt and was left in nothing but his underwear.

"Bucky?" He questioned uncertainly, as Bucky approached him.

"Come on, up. You need to take your clothes off."

Steve's eyes were large and round as they stared at Bucky.

"Why? Bucky, ya're scaring me." He said, his voice quivering.

Bucky was pulling the covers back and tugging him out of bed. Steve let him slip his top off without complaint, shivering as the cold hit him. His hands reached down to stop Bucky when he tugged at his waistband.

"Bucky, please. Tell me what's happening." Steve begged, feeling terribly confused.

Bucky huffed, but his hands pulled away.

"We've gotta share our body heat, Stevie. You remember that survival guide I read last year?"

Steve nodded, his teeth chattering.

"It said this is how you make it through the cold alive. We've gotta take off all of our clothes, huddle as close together as possible and the heat coming off of our bodies will keep us from dying."

Steve blushed, his arms wrapped around his scrawny chest, trying to keep himself warm.

"Ya mean like naked?" He asked, his voice small.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean, Stevie."

Bucky was impatient. He didn't have time to explain this to him. What if he got a cold and died while they were snowed in and it was all Bucky's fault for not getting him in the damn bed fast enough?

"Now stop complaining, and lemme strip ya."

Steve let him take off his long john bottoms and stepped out of them. He whimpered when Bucky whipped down his underwear, but didn't try to stop him. Bucky pulled his own off and practically shoved Steve into the bed, clambering in after him. He rearranged the blankets on top of them.

Steve was shivering again from having been out from under the blankets and Bucky rushed to gather him up in his arms. Steve yelped and tried to pull away from him.

"Stevie, stop it. Lemme help ya." Bucky pleaded.

He was desperate to keep the boy warm. Insanely worried that he'd get sick while they were trapped inside and die, because Bucky couldn't get him to the hospital. Steve must have heard the fear in Bucky's voice, because he let the older boy not just pull him into his side, but pull him on top of him.

Their legs tangled together and their stiff bodies quickly melted from the heat radiating off of their skin. Steve's head was laying on Bucky's chest. The covers pulled up so high, it covered both of their heads, cocooning them in their own little world. Their breathes filled the enclosed space with small puffs of heat.

Steve snuggled closer into Bucky's embrace and his arm's tightened around the younger boys waist.

Bucky thought Steve had fallen asleep, so he was surprised when he spoke.

"Bucky?"

"Yeah, what is it, Stevie?"

"Is this okay?"

Bucky glanced down at him with furrowed brows.

"Is what okay?"

"Us, lying together like this?"

"We used to sleep together all the time." Bucky reminded him.

"I know, but we had clothes on." Steve pointed out.

Bucky sighed, his hand running lazily up Steve's back, tracing his spine. The boy shivered on top of him. Bucky frowned. He didn't understand how the boy was still cold. Their heat had successfully filled the space around them, trapped by the blankets. He really was so fragile, Bucky thought.

"Don't worry about it, Stevie. You trust me, don't ya?"

Steve tilted his head up at that.

"You know I do, Buck."

Bucky smiled at him.

"Then trust me when I say it's fine."

Steve nodded, but he still felt uncertain about it.

* * *

The next morning, Bucky vanished quickly from the bed, before Steve woke up. He wasn't shocked that he had a boner. He'd woken up with morning wood practically every day since that first time when he was twelve. He threw on clothes, because it was so damn cold, then headed to the bathroom. It was small and cramped. Barely big enough to fit the toilet, sink and tub. The sink was directly in front of the toilet, so close you could wash your hands while sitting down, if ya wanted to. The tub was right next to them, squeezed into the impossibly small quarters.

Bucky sat down on the lid of the seat and pulled out his dick. This was a common enough occurrence for the sixteen year old. He tried to think about pretty dames. The girls that he fooled around with. The ladies that he wished he could fool around with. For some reason, it just wasn't doing it for him. He was getting frustrated. Steve would wake up, and Bucky didn't want to be jacking off on his toilet when he did.

His thoughts wandered to Steve laying naked in bed. His fist picked up as he pictured his creamy white skin. Those big blue eyes, so naive and inexperienced. His perk bubble butt. His skinny waist. His form so slender and lacking muscle, one might mistake him for a flat chested dame, if it weren't for the cock hanging between his legs. Even that was skinny though. His balls were small too. Bucky wondered if his ass would be tight, he bet it would be. So tight, he'd have to be stretched before he could be stuffed full of a cock.

Bucky's breathing picked up. His balls raised and his dick twitched, that feeling building in his stomach. All tell tale signs that he was close. Bucky thought of the way Steve had felt pressed up against him. It hadn't seemed sexual at the time. He hadn't been thinking of the boy like that. Now that he was though, he couldn't seem to stop. He exploded, biting his lip to muffle his groan.

* * *

It was still toasty warm under the covers when Steve woke up, even with Bucky absent. Steve stretched, pulling himself out of bed and throwing on some warm layers. He found Bucky making oatmeal at the stove and sat down at the table.

"That was a great idea, Buck." He said as Bucky turned off the stove and started dishing up oatmeal for them.

Bucky turned to look at him, eyebrow raised in question.

"Getting naked and sharing our body heat." Steve said.

Bucky froze for a second and looked away. Steve frowned.

"What's wrong, Buck? Was it not warm enough for ya? 'Cause I was toasty warm, even after ya'd left the bed this morning."

Bucky's cheeks heated, and he was glad that he was facing away from Steve, so, he wouldn't see it. Bucky didn't want to think about what he'd done after he'd left the bed. It certainly hadn't been the first morning he'd woken up hard and jerked off on the toilet. Not even the first time he'd done so at Steve's place.

It was the first time that he'd thought about Steve while he did it. The way his smaller body had fit so perfectly against Bucky's, like a girl. He was small and dainty and delicate, and Bucky was royally fucked. He'd came remembering the feeling of Steve shivering as he drew his hand up his spine. He hated to admit that it was the best orgasm he'd ever had.

Steve sent him a confused look when Bucky handed him his bowl. Bucky sat down and glanced up at him when Steve just stared, brows furrowed. 

"Did I do something wrong, Buck?"

Bucky grimaced. The problem wasn't that he'd done something wrong. It was that, despite being weak and sickly, he was perfect.

"Nah, of course not, Stevie. I was just lost in thought. I thought it was a great idea, too. Now eat your food before it goes cold."

Steve nodded and obeyed. Something about the way he so easily followed Bucky's order, made Bucky's stomach tighten and he sucked in a breath of air.

* * *

Bucky tried hard not to think about it as the day progressed, but he couldn't stop. Everything that Steve did, suddenly seemed so tempting. He was so innocent, yet his every move seemed to tease the older boy. Steve washed the dishes after they ate and then curled up on the couch to sketch. He nearly had a heart attack when he asked what he was making and the boy showed him. He didn't even blush. His eyes were so blue and innocent. So unaware of how he was affecting Bucky.

He had sketched Bucky standing there in his boxers, a determined look on his face as he approached the bed with every intention of stripping the boy that laid in it. The craziest part was that it hadn't been sexual at all. At least, it hadn't seemed that way last night. Now, in the light of day, Bucky thought it was terribly suggestive. He told Steve it looked great and quickly turned to fiddle with the radio that refused to play anything other than static.

When Bucky finally gave up trying to get the radio to receive a signal, despite the snowstorm that raged outside, he grabbed out an acey deucy board. It was brown leather and shaped like a briefcase. He unlatched it and opened it up, calling Steve over. They sat at the table playing game after game. Steve won almost every one. Being sick so frequently, meant he spent a lot of time playing board games and reading books.

They'd played this many times while Steve was bed ridden. Steve played it with his mom, too. It had been his dad's set. It was one of the last things Steve had left of his late father. Bucky didn't really remember the man, though he'd met him before. Steve and Bucky's parents were friends long before either of them were born.

Naturally, they would become best friends. They spent a lot of time together as babies and toddlers. Back before they were old enough to go to school, their moms would spend almost every day together, while their husbands worked. That was back before Steve's mom had to become a nurse.

Bucky suspected that the only reason Steve was an only child, was because his dad had died. Otherwise, he'd probably have at least as many siblings as Bucky did. He had been an only child until he was six. It wasn't until he went off to school that his mom became lonely and wanted more. Now, he had two sisters and a brother. 

Steve never complained about losing his dad, or his mom not being around much, or feeling lonely, sick in bed with noone to keep him company. Bucky knew he didn't like it though. He was just too damn selfless. He never wanted to upset his mom or make her feel bad. Bucky always made a point of spending as much time as possible with him.

He spent the night almost every weekday, since his mom usually worked late. He came over after school, any day that Steve couldn't attend, and most of the days that he did. Bucky did spend his weekends fooling around with the girls he'd charmed during the week, but Steve understood that. He'd never begrudge Bucky a social life, just because he couldn't have one.

They made sandwiches for lunch and Bucky couldn't help but wipe mayonnaise off of Steve's face with his thumb, licking his thumb as he drew it away. The boys tongue darted out automatically, trying to lick off any remaining mess. Bucky shifted in his seat. He couldn't help but think of something else that was white, that he wanted to watch Steve lap up.

Bucky made spaghetti for dinner. Steve was capable of cooking, but his mom always worried that he'd burn the house down. Bucky, on the other hand, she didn't worry about. He had been taught to cook by his mom, one of the benefits of having a stay-at-home mom. He was pretty good at it too. He was stirring the sauce when Steve came to stand next to him. He glanced at the shorter boy out of the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything.

Steve sniffed and moaned at the scent of oregano and basil. Bucky swallowed down and cursed himself for the thoughts that filled his mind at that sound. He wondered what Steve would sound like under him, moaning his name. He was so caught up in his horny thoughts, he barely noticed Steve tugging the wooden spoon out of his hand. He turned with a frown to snatch it back, but froze. The words he had opened his mouth to say, caught in his throat as Steve raised the spoon to his mouth and licked the sauce off of it, like it was a damn lollipop or something.

Bucky was seriously wondering if the boy was trying to seduce him. Of course, he wasn't though. Steve had no clue of the effect that he had on Bucky. Completely oblivious to how his dick ached in his trousers and how thoughts of pounding into Steve's tight ass filled his mind.

* * *

That evening, when it started to get cold, Steve jumped off the couch.

"It's cold, Buck, and there's nothing to do. Let's go to bed."

Bucky swallowed, but followed Steve to his room. Bucky didn't have to coax him this time. Steve eagerly stripped off all of his clothes until he was standing in front of Bucky naked. He hurried under the covers. Steve frowned when Bucky didn't do the same. He had thought Bucky's idea of staying warm was quite genius. It had worked like a charm and Steve desperately wanted Bucky to help stave off the bitter cold again tonight.

"Bucky, it's cold." He whined, pouting.

That was all it took to extinguish any doubts that might have entered Bucky's mind.

"Sorry." He said, quickly pulling off his clothes and slipping into bed.

Steve waited for Bucky to pull him close like he had the night before and was confused when he didn't.

"Bucky?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows to see him better.

"Yeah, Stevie?"

"We gotta be as close as possible, dontcha remember?"

Bucky did remember, a little too well. He nodded, but didn't make a move to get any closer. His heart was racing in his chest and all he could think about was how close Steve was to him. How great it had felt having his bare skin pressed up against him the night before. How easy it'd be to pull him close again. How much he wanted to fuck into him. Steve frowned and shifted closer. He sent Bucky a confused look, before climbing on top of him. 

This time felt different to Bucky than the last time. He was hyper aware of every little sensation, every little movement Steve made, as he shifted on top of him. His legs didn't tangle with Bucky's, instead he was straddling his lap. Bucky grabbed his hips to stop him when he shifted again.

"God, don't move, Stevie." Bucky groaned.

His member was already stirring to life and they hadn't even fallen asleep yet. Bucky could tell it would be a long, hard night. Pun seriously intended. Steve froze and glanced up at Bucky.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, sounding worried and trying to slide back off of him, only making it worse for Bucky, or better, he wasn't sure.

Bucky gripped his hips harder, stilling him.

"No, it's fine. I just can't sleep if ya keep moving." Bucky said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Oh, sorry, Buck."

Bucky was relieved that the boy was naive enough to accept his excuse so easily. Steve settled on top of him, relaxing.

* * *

Bucky woke up in the night to a delicious friction on his crotch. The covers were still pulled up over the top of their heads, blocking out any light that may have made it through the small gap at the top of the windows that didn't have snow blocking it. It was dark and it took a moment for Bucky's eyes to adjust, but he could feel Steve rubbing up against him. The most beautiful sounds were escaping his mouth. They were less of moans and more of whimpers as he rocked his hips against Bucky.

"Mm, Bucky!" He cried out softly in between his little noises of pleasure.

Oh, Jesus Christ, save me, Bucky thought. The devil was seriously tempting him. Steve was clearly having a wet dream and he was thinking of Bucky. Bucky wondered if the boy thought about him often. Did he masturbate to Bucky, the way Bucky had to him yesterday morning? Did he think of Bucky fucking him? Was Steve aware that he'd been teasing him all day?

Bucky's heart was racing and his member throbbing. He closed his eyes. He should wake him up and stop him, but he didn't want to. He prayed that Steve would stay asleep and keep rocking his hips until Bucky could cum. He cursed when Steve froze, pushing himself off of Bucky. He landed on the bed next to him. _Oh no you don't_ , Bucky thought, when Steve tried to sit up, ready to dart.

He snatched up his wrist, holding him in place and Steve gasped, looking somewhere between scared and embarrassed. It was beautiful. The mixture of fear and shame on his face. Bucky couldn't pinpoint why he liked it so much, but he did.

"I'm so sorry, Buck! I don't what happened. It's- This has never happened before." Steve mumbled.

Bucky frowned at him. Steve looked seriously confused, like he'd never had a wet dream before.

"What's never happened, Stevie?" Bucky said, half teasing, but half just honestly curious.

Steve swallowed and glanced down at his hard on. He looked so uncertain. So God damn innocent.

"I, I don't know, Buck. It feels all weird and tingly."

Bucky cursed under his breath. Was he fooling with him? There was no way that the sixteen year old had never gotten a boner before, right? He did look honestly confused by what was happening.

He couldn't really believe it, but if the boy wanted to toy with him, Bucky was more than willing to play along.

"Have you never gotten hard before, Stevie?"

The boy shook his head, shrinking into the mattress. His eyes were wide and scared. He was flushed and kept glancing towards the door, like Bucky was a predator and Steve was his prey. He looked ready to flee, but Bucky wasn't about to let him. Bucky smiled softly at him, hoping to soothe the nervous boy. He was so terribly innocent. Bucky desperately wanted to taint him.

"Hey, it's okay, doll. Lemme help ya. I know what I'm doing."

Steve's eyes widened, but he nodded.

He swallowed when Bucky's hand wrapped around his dick and began jerking him off. Bucky licked his lips as Steve threw back his head and moaned. Precum was leaking out of his tip allowing Bucky's hand to slide easily over his small member. Even fully erect it wasn't more than five inches, and it was skinny, just like Stevie was. Bucky moved his hand faster. Steve was full on moaning now. He sounded remarkably like the girls Bucky fooled around with.

"God, you sound just like a pretty little dame, Stevie. You look like one too."

Steve whimpered, his hips jerking off the bed. His hands reached out, clawing at Bucky's forearms. He was gasping, his breath shallow. Bucky's words had caught him off guard. The anxiety and embarrassment of being told he was like a girl, had his lungs heaving in his chest. It felt so wrong. Taboo. Like he shouldn't be doing this. Like he shouldn't want this.

"B-Bucky!"

His hips were jerking up sloppily now. His eyes were blown wide and his body tensed. Bucky knew he was close. He could see his balls drawing up, ready to release. He just needed one last push.

"Can I treat ya like a dame, Stevie? Kiss ya like a pretty girl and then take ya back to my bed? Use ya so good?" Bucky whispered, leaning closer. 

Bucky had no clue why he was saying these things to him. Bucky would never want to be called a girl, but it just felt so right to say it to Steve. The thought of treating him like a girl, ignited a fire inside of Bucky's loins. His lips ghosted over Steve's. His breath brushing against the younger boys parted lips, so soft under Bucky's. His hips jerked one more time, then stilled. 

"Bucky!" He screamed.

Bucky was glad his mom wasn't home to hear that. He sounded so lewd and needy as he screamed Bucky's name. His own dick ached with the need to release.

Steve's body jerked, as Bucky held his dick firmly in his hand, but nothing came out. Bucky frowned. He definitely seemed like he was having an orgasm. A pretty intense on too. He looked beautiful and sweaty. Bucky was confused about what had happened, when Steve went limp. Steve was panting hard, his breathing too shallow. Bucky's eyes went wide.

"Stevie! Are you okay?"

Bucky was panicked now. His hands ran all over the boy, trying desperately to find any sign that he was fine. Steve was sucking in breaths, or at least trying to. Bucky bolted up right, throwing the covers off of them. Steve reached out for him again. His hands grabbing Bucky's biceps.

It didn't take too long for him to start breathing normally again, but just like everytime this happened, it felt like forever. Bucky was terrified. What had he done? He should never have done that to Steve. He was weak and sickly. Even more fragile than a dame. The worst part was that Bucky had enjoyed it so much. He wanted it again. Even as Steve struggled to catch his breath, Bucky wanted more.

"Bucky, oh god." Steve breathed out at last, collapsing on to the mattress.

Bucky was staring at him, trying to figure out if he was alright now.

"What was that?" Steve said at last.

"Stevie, that was an asthma attack." Bucky said, feeling scared.

Steve should know that. He had them all the time. Bucky was worried that he'd somehow scrambled the poor boys brains from jerking him off. Were people like Steve not supposed to do that kind of thing? Was it dangerous for him to cum? He didn't cum though. Nothing came out.

Steve was shaking his head.

"No, not that. Before that, Buck. What did ya do to me?"

Bucky sucked in a breath.

"I'm so sorry, Stevie. I thought it'd make ya feel good. I swear I wasn't tryna hurt ya." Bucky rushed out.

Steve blinked at him, looking slightly dazed.

"What? Hurt me? Bucky, I've never felt that good before in my life." Steve said, sitting up.

The truth was it had hurt. The pleasure had been so intense it was painful. Mixed with the burning in his chest as his lungs struggled to breath, it had definitely hurt. Steve wasn't sure why, but the pain had felt good. The asthma attack after words, as his body came down from it's high, was even better than the pleasure before it. It was all too much, as air refused to fill up his lungs. It was all the pain and none of the pleasure. He should have hated it. He hadn't. He didn't. He wanted it. No, he needed it.

"It was good?" Bucky asked, not believing his ears.

"The best thing ever. Can we do it again?"

Bucky started laughing. He felt like he was going crazy. He was so damn relieved that Steve was okay. Steve thought it was the best thing ever, and Bucky was worried he almost killed him. Steve wanted more. The thought made Bucky feel insane. He just might lose his mind if Steve kept asking him for more.

Steve frowned at him looking hurt.

"Don't laugh, Buck. If ya don't wanna do it again, ya can just say so. Ya don't need to make fun of me." Steve grumbled.

Bucky's laughter died down and he managed to regain control of himself. He crawled on top of Steve, pushing him flat on his back.

"I'm not laughing at ya, Stevie. I thought ya were dying. I was scared, and ya're telling me ya liked it. Even want more. I'm just relieved, that's all."

"Liked it? I loved it, Buck. Can we please do it again? Just once more?"

Bucky opened his mouth to tell him that he couldn't get hard again so quickly, but he realized that Steve's member was pressed up against him and still hard. Huh. Well, he hadn't actually released. Maybe it was the asthma that had stopped him from finishing, Bucky thought.

"Please, Buck?" Steve begged.

Bucky groaned, it was near impossible to say no to that.

"Stevie, if we do it again, it might really kill ya." Bucky said, hoping to deter him.

"I don't care. Ya said you'd treat me like a dame. Did ya really mean it? Do ya really wanna kiss me?"

Bucky paused for a moment. He hadn't really been thinking much before he'd spoken. He'd just been comparing Steve to the girls he'd been with and sorta said all that stuff. He looked down at Steve's lips. They sure looked kissable. Bucky wondered if he would make those pretty sounds again if he did kiss him.

He licked his lips and Steve's eyes followed the movement.

"Please, Buck?" He said again.

"If I do, will ya be loud?"

Steve furrowed his brows.

"Loud?"

"Yeah. Will ya make those pretty little sounds? Sound just like a dame, just like before? I wanna make ya scream my name again, doll. Ya sounded so pretty when ya did."

Steve whimpered and Bucky brushed his thumb over his bottom lip.

"Just like that, Stevie. Will ya be a girl for me? Make those pretty sounds for your daddy?"

Steve's breath hitched and he moaned. Bucky had no clue where this was all coming from, but it just felt so right to stay these things to Steve.

"Oh, God, Buck. Please, I want- I need- I promise-

Steve was unable to form a full thought. His hips jerked up. Bucky pressed down with his own, grinding against Steve. He pressed his lips against Steve's and groaned at the feel. Steve whined when Bucky nibbled at his bottom lip. He clearly didn't know what he was doing. His lips tried to move against Bucky's, mimic his movements, but they were sloppy and uncoordinated. Bucky didn't care. Steve was so small and naive and all his. He was perfect.

"Open your lips, Stevie. Come on, lemme in that pretty little mouth of yours, baby."

Steve gasped at his words and Bucky took the opportunity to dive his tongue inside. He ate up every sound that escaped the boy as he rubbed against his tongue, trying to coax him into rubbing back. Steve pulled away after a moment, panting hard and trying to catch his breath.

Bucky nibbled at his jaw, kissing and licking his way down his neck. His hands ran over his chest and down his sides, trying to touch as much of him as possible. Bucky wanted it all. He wanted more.

"Is that what you do with the dames?" Steve breathed out between gasps.

Bucky chuckled, and nipped at his chin. It wasn't even close. Sure, Bucky madeout with girls, but none of them compared to Steve. He wasn't what one would call a good kisser, but he was perfect. Bucky loved knowing that he'd never kissed anyone else before. He wanted to lay his claim on Steve and never let anyone else kiss him ever again.

"Nah, it was so much better, Stevie."

Steve smiled at that. He was glad.

Steve wanted to stay like this forever. Maybe if the storm never ended and the snow never left, then they really could just stay together in bed, heating eachother up forever. Steve didn't think that sounded half bad. A shiver passed through him and he wasn't sure if it was the cold or something else.

"I'm cold, Buck." He said softly.

His breath came out in a little puff, visible in the freezing air.

"Shit, come here, Stevie."

Bucky rolled them, until Steve was back on top of him and pulled the covers up over their heads. Once more they were cocooned together under the layers of blankets. Steve couldn't help but notice that it felt different this time. Hotter. Their hard dicks were squished in between their naked bodies. Bucky's on Steve's lower stomach as his head rested on the older boy's chest. Steve's poking against his thigh.

"Why did they get hard like that?" Steve found himself asking.

Bucky sighed.

"It just happens sometimes, that's all."

"It's never happened to me before though."

Bucky swallowed and licked his lips. It was hard to believe the sixteen year old had really never gotten it up before. The first time it happened for Bucky he was twelve. He'd woken up in his bed in the morning, rocking a stiffy, and had creamed his pants in the night. Ever since then, it's been a regular occurrence.

"It's normal, Stevie." Bucky reassured him.

"But why did it happen. I feel all weird, Buck. It's uncomfortable."

Steve squirmed on top of him as he spoke and Bucky's hands snapped to his hips. He cursed.

"I know, doll. I know it is. Just don't move, okay?"

Bucky was hanging on by threads. There was only so much control a teenage boy could have with someone as pretty and innocent as Steve wriggling on top of them.

"Buck?"

"What, Steve?" Bucky sighed out, exasperated.

This boy was too damn inquisitive for either of their good. Steve paused for a moment and glanced up at Bucky.

"Why did ya treat me like a girl and say all those things ta me?"

Steve felt hot all over just thinking about it. Like he was inside of a blazing fire, and the flames were licking him. The fire coiled deep inside of his gut and shot out to the rest of his body.

"Fuck, Stevie. Go ta sleep."

The boy huffed in annoyance. He squirmed again on top of Bucky. This must be a punishment for what he'd done. He'd sinned thinking those thoughts about Steve yesterday while he pleasured himself, and now the devil was tempting him. God, did he want to surrender to that temptation again and again.

"I wanna know, Buck." Steve said, in that determined way of his.

"If I tell ya, will ya leave me alone and go ta sleep?"

"Yeah, I promise, Bucky. Please?"

Bucky's dick leaked at the sound of his plea. 

"First of all, don't say please unless ya want me ta make ya feel good all over again. Second of all, I said it 'cause you're small and dainty. Just like a pretty dame, Stevie."

Steve opened his mouth to plead with Bucky to make him feel good again, but Bucky slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Ya promised, Steve. Now go ta sleep."

 _Before I throw you down on the bed and use you like i would a dame_ , Bucky thought.

The only difference was, his Stevie was a thousand times sweeter than any dame he'd ever fooled around with. Bucky didn't know why, but that made him want to hurt him more than he'd ever wanted to hurt a girl.

* * *

When they woke up in the morning, Bucky didn't slip out of bed to pleasure himself in the bathroom. Steve was just as hard as he was and he was begging Bucky again as soon as his eyes opened.

"Fine, Steve, but ya asked for it."

Bucky rolled them over, trapping Steve under his body.

"I need ya, Buck." Steve panted out when Bucky just stared down at him, mesmerized.

"Don't, baby. Don't ya ever say that to a man, unless ya want 'im to use that round little ass of yours."

Steve gasped at his words, his dick leaping at the thought.

"Can we, Buck? Please?"

Bucky sighed down at him, their breathes mingling. He shifted his weight, pressing his forearm into the mattress to support him, his knees digging into the bed. He brushed Steve's front flop of hair out of his eyes. The blond strands felt soft under his fingers.

"Ya don't mean that, doll."

"Yeah, I do!" Steve protested.

"No, ya don't. Ya don't know what your asking of me. If we do that I don't think I could be nice ta ya, baby." Bucky confessed.

Steve furrowed his brows in confusion. He squirmed under Bucky.

"Whaddya mean, Buck? You're always nice to me."

"I know, sweetheart. That's why we can't. 'Cause if we do, I'm gonna be mean about it. I'm gonna use ya 'till ya bleed, I just know it, and I don't wanna ever hurt ya, Stevie. Ya mean everything ta me."

"Ya mean everything ta me too, Buck."

Bucky smiled sadly at him. He knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell him that he loved him. That he always had and always will. He couldn't say that though. When this was all over and the storm passed. When the snow melted away and they weren't buried in here, just the two of them. They would have to stop.

Bucky knew it was wrong what they were doing. The church would condemn them for sure, if it got out. Their family's would throw them out. The whole damn city would turn on them and then what? Bucky would be alright. He could get drafted and make it just fine, but Steve. His beautiful, innocent, fragile little Stevie, would never be allowed to join. He'd never make it. He was too soft to be on his own and Bucky couldn't be selfish and do that to him.

He couldn't confess to having feelings for him. So, Bucky said the only thing he could say.

"I'm with ya 'till the end of the line, Stevie."

"Yeah, of course, Buck. With ya 'till the end of the line."

Bucky's heart pounded in his chest and he couldn't stop himself from capturing Steve's lips. The mewl he let out had Bucky groaning and grinding against him, trying to entice more sounds from him. He was rewarded for his efforts and Bucky knew that he wouldn't last long at this rate. He was already so damn hard. Had been since Steve had rocked against him in the night. Just the thought of it had Bucky feeling feral.

His hand gripped Steve's hair as he rocked their hips together. Steve was gasping and moaning and stuttering his name. God, it was too much.

"Fuck, Stevie. You're perfect. So beautiful, doll. I wanna make ya feel so good. I wanna hurt ya so bad."

Bucky lost it at Steve's next words.

"Please, Buck. Hurt me."

He grunted, slamming his hips against Steve hard as he released. Hearing him say that was too much. He wasn't begging Bucky to make him feel good. He was asking to be hurt. God, did Bucky want to say yes. He wanted to hurt him so badly. To make him cry and scream Bucky's name, until he wasn't begging for more. Until, his pleas turned into a litany of 'no, stop, it hurts, Buck, it hurts'.

Maybe that made Bucky an awful person for wanting that, but he didn't really care. He was already going to hell for lying with a man. He might as well hurt him too. Later, looking back on these moments that they shared in the secrecy of their own little personal bubble, Bucky would hate himself for wanting that. Hate himself for wanting to hurt someone as delicate as his Stevie.

Right now, that was the furthest thing from his mind. He wanted nothing more than to pin the boy down and fuck him raw.

Steve's dick was still hard and swollen. Bucky had gone soft after cumming. Bucky really didn't understand. Was Steve unable to cum?

Steve looked down at his chest in confusion. He scooped a finger through a stripe of Bucky's cum. He sent the boy above him a puzzled look.

"What is it, Buck? Why did your penis do that?"

"Because you made me feel so good, doll. So good that my dick came."

"Your dick? Came?" He asked, looking at the white fluid glistening on his finger.

"Yeah, pretty girl. I wanted ta fill ya up so badly. Ya know what's in that, Stevie?"

"No, what?" Steve peered up at him through his lashes.

If Bucky was capable of hardening again, he would have. The combination of that innocent look in his eyes and the way he was splayed out under Bucky, examining his cum as it slicked his finger, was criminal.

"My sperm, baby."

"Your sperm?"

"Yeah. That's how babies are born, Stevie. Ya know that? I wanted ya so badly. I wanted to fill ya up until ya were round and swollen with my babies." Bucky breathed out.

Steve blinked at him, blushing.

"Um, Buck? Boys can't get pregnant."

"No, but pretty dames like ya sure can, sweetheart."

Steve furrowed his brows at him, but didn't correct him. Steve knew it was wrong. He wasn't a girl. Still, a part of him wanted to agree with Bucky and that baffled him. Why did Bucky keep saying all these things to him? He didn't really understand, but he couldn't deny the swirling of heat in the pit of his stomach or the immense pleasure that Bucky's touch sparked deep inside him.

"Can we do it again?" Steve asked softly, really hoping he'd say yes.

Bucky groaned and dropped his forehead to the bed, beside Steve's head.

"Sorry, Buck. I won't ask again."

"Shut up, Steve. I wanna say yes, but my body just isn't gonna get it up again that quickly. Ya gotta give me like ten minutes and then I'll be good to go again."

Steve grinned. He could be patient for a couple of minutes, if he knew Bucky would make him feel good again. He wanted it to hurt, like it had yesterday when he'd been struggling to breath. He loved that. He really meant it when he said he wanted Bucky to hurt him.

"Okay, Buck!" He said, eagerly.

Bucky lifted his head to look at Steve. Their blue eyes clashing and Bucky was in awe.

"Ya really like this, don't ya, doll?"

Steve nodded.

"Yeah, it's the best ever. I don't wanna ever stop."

Bucky groaned again. This boy was too damn eager, it was gonna be the death of him. It especially killed Bucky, because he knew Steve wasn't lying. He was so willing to keep going. To let Bucky use him again and again. It killed Bucky to know it all had to stop when this was over. Once the storm had passed, all their fun would come to an end. A determined look settled over Bucky's features. He had to make the most of it while it lasted. While he had Steve lying under him so desperate for more.

"Ya're such a good girl, Stevie. Since your so willing to wait, I'm gonna give ya more right now. Ya want that, princess?"

Steve's eyes widened and he nodded frantically.

"Yes, please, Buck."

"Okay, but you have to be a good girl and call me Daddy. Got it?"

Steve frowned at that, but nodded his head.

"Do I always gotta call ya Daddy now? I like ta call ya Bucky." Steve said, a pout in his lips.

"Oh, pretty girl. How about this? If ya want me to be nice to ya and go gentle, ya call me Daddy and I'll take care of ya like a good daddy would. If ya want me to be mean and rough. Ya can be naughty and call me Bucky. Then I'll hurt ya until ya're begging for your daddy."

Steve's eyes lit up.

"Okay, Buck." He breathed out.

Bucky smirked. He wasn't sure if Steve had intentionally called him that, hoping he'd be rough, but he'd take it.

Bucky pushed back until he was on his knees in front of Steve, his legs bent on either side of him. The blanket was resting over Bucky's head, a gap appearing by Steve's head, where the blanket was lifted away from the bed. The gap disappeared, the blankets puddling back around them, as Bucky leaned down. He easily lifted the smaller boys hips. His tight little hole pink and perfect. Bucky's mouth watered at the sight. He leaned down and flicked his tongue softly over it.

He relished the way Steve shrieked and squirmed at the feeling of his tongue on his hole. Bucky chuckled. His breath hot on Steve's skin. He smirked up at Steve, who was watching him with wide eyes, propped up on his elbows to see what Bucky was doing to him. Bucky let his tongue peek back out and swirl the rim. Steve's head fell back against the pillow, his mouth falling open.

"Be loud for me, doll. I wanna hear how much ya want it. Moan for me like the greedy little slut ya are."

Steve did. He was loud and the sounds that escaped him were so lewd as Bucky licked and sucked and nipped at the sensitive little pucker between his cheeks. Bucky grabbed those perfect little round globes, groping them in his hand and spreading them wide. He let his tongue push past those tight ring of muscles, breaching Steve's ass.

"Bucky!" Steve cried.

Once again, Bucky wasn't sure if it was intentional. If he really did it, because he wanted Bucky to be mean to him, but it wasn't out of the question. The boy had told him to hurt him. Oh, did Bucky want to hurt him so badly, too.

Steve whined when his tongue retreated. Bucky smirked. He was nice enough to scoop up a bit of his cum from off of Steve's stomach. He let his finger circle his rim once, wetting it more, before forcing it passed the tight muscles.

Steve screamed as Bucky's finger forced it's way in all the way to his knuckle. Bucky shouldn't have liked it, but he did. He loved the way Steve's face screwed up with pain. The way his virgin ass clenched against his finger, trying to force the intruder out and suck him further in, all at the same time. The way his eyes shined with unshed tears when they flashed open as Bucky pulled the finger three fourths of the way out, before slamming it back in. He couldn't slam it as hard as he'd like due to the resistance he was met with. Steve was just too damn tight.

Bucky groaned as he clenched against him again. He leaned down and licked at his perineum. Letting his tongue flick down to the rim that was stretching around his finger. He tried to force another finger in and grunted when he couldn't get it in past the tip. He sighed pulling both fingers back out.

"No, don't stop. Please, Bucky. More."

Bucky chuckled, the sound was dark and mean.

"Ya're just begging for me to hurt ya, aren't ya, doll?"

"Yes, please. Hurt me more, Buck."

Steve's cock was leaking onto his stomach. Bucky wondered if anal penetration is what he needed in order to finally cum. He didn't really care either way though. Steve cumming or not, was secondary to Bucky's desire to use the boy. If Steve received pleasure from it too, that was just a bonus.

Bucky swiped two fingers into his cum. He started to bring it to Steve's hole. Then a wicked thought entered his mind and he leaned up. He pressed them against Steve lips.

"Open your mouth, pretty girl."

Steve moaned and Bucky shoved his fingers in. Steve's face scrunched up in disgust and he gagged on the foul taste. The texture was even worse. The cum was cold and gloppy. Bucky just smirked in amusement and rubbed his fingers against his tongue. Steve gagged on the taste again.

"Lick it off, Stevie. My pretty little cumslut. You're so beautiful. Clean me off, baby girl. Make Daddy so proud."

Steve moaned at his words. He started to lick and suck at Bucky's fingers.

"Swallow it down, princess. That's Daddy's special treat, just for you."

Steve gagged again trying to swallow it down, his stomach lurched like he might throw it back up and a shiver of disgust wracked his body.

"What a good girl."

Bucky felt a twisted sense of delight and scooped up more cum onto his fingers. Steve looked at the white stuff with distaste and started to shake his head. Bucky's eyes hardened.

"Bucky!" Steve whined, pouting.

"Open. Now." He ordered, no softeness about him.

Steve gulped, but parted his lips and Bucky pushed his fingers in. Steve licked them off again. Gagging on the bitter sperm as he swallowed it down. Bucky's fingers didn't leave his mouth this time. He pushed them further into his mouth, until they grazed across his uvula. Steve pulled away, collapsing back onto the mattress, his elbows giving out in his attempt to escape Bucky's fingers.

Bucky just grinned. His fingers chased after him, pushing past his pretty lips and rubbing against his tongue, soothingly. Steve relaxed slightly, then tensed up again, when his fingers slammed into his throat. His eyes widened and watered. Bucky pulled back, slamming back in quickly. Steve gagged around his fingers, coughing. Usually the sound of Steve coughing would worry Bucky. He was so caught up in his dark, twisted game, he barely noticed it this time.

Steve's hands wrapped around Bucky's, trying, desperately, to dislodge his fingers. He was too weak too though. Bucky fucked his throat with his fingers, spurred on by the sounds of Steve gagging under him. He pushed in impossibly further. Steve's jaw forced wide as Bucky's hand tried to squeeze itself into his mouth. Bucky held his fingers as far back in Steve's throat as he could reach. Steve was choking, his body lurching like it was about to force out the contents of his stomach.

Bucky kinda wanted it too, just so he could force the boy to swallow it back down and clean up the mess he made. He pulled back when Steve's eyes rolled back in his head. He frowned a little, disappointed that Steve hadn't puked. Bucky pet his tongue a few times.

"Good girl. You did so good. Taking me down so deep. What a pretty little dame you are, Stevie."

Steve moaned at the praise, his hips jerking up, seeking friction. Tears were pouring down his cheeks. There were wet spots on the pillow, where they'd met the fabric. Bucky pulled his fingers out and kissed him. So soft and tender that Steve melted under him. He was moaning and whimpering again by the time Bucky pulled back.

"Do ya regret asking for more, now?" Bucky asked.

He didn't plan on stopping, even if Steve said yes. He was too far gone and wanted to use Steve until the boy passed out, and then use him more as he layed under him, so soft and pliant.

He was mildly surprised and very turned on when the boy shook his head.

"No, so good, Buck. It hurts. I love it." He panted in between gasps of breath.

"I'm gonna make ya regret saying that, my pretty little princess. I promise ya'll be begging me to stop before I'm done."

"Don't, Bucky. Please. Even if I beg ya too. Don't stop. I feel liked I'll die if ya stop."

Bucky swallowed down the saliva pooling in his mouth at Steve's words. He was really gonna make him regret it now. His cock was getting hard again and Bucky was ready to shove it inside of him and fuck him until his lungs were hoarse from screaming.

He knew he was too tight though. Bucky wasn't that big, bigger than Steve, but still no more than average. Still, if he couldn't fit even two fingers in him, there was no way his dick would go in. Bucky dipped his fingers in the cum pooling on Steve's stomach as his dick leaked. Steve glanced at the glistening fingers warily and whimpered. Bucky brought them up to his lips tauntingly, just to see the fear in his eyes and the way he flinched away.

Bucky laughed. It was a dark sound, as amused as it was mean. It made Steve moan and Bucky smirked at him. What a depraved little girl he had. Bucky brought the fingers to his hole and shoved one in, pumping it until he was able to force the second one in next to it. Steve writhed and panted on the bed. Tears pouring, sweat making his hair cling to his skin, moans loud and pain filled. It was beautiful.

"You're so beautiful, Stevie. The most beautiful dame I've ever used. God, I wanna fill ya up so badly. I wanna fuck ya until I cum inside your filthy ass."

"Bucky! Please. Please." He cried out, his voice fading into small whimpers as he pleaded with him.

Bucky couldn't be sure if he was pleading for it to stop or for more. Honestly, he didn't care. He could hate himself later for wanting this so badly. For wanting to make him cry from how bad it hurt. For now, he'd enjoy every moment of it.

He scissored his fingers, then curled them. He pumped them in and out, until he could push them in without too much resistance. He was still tight. His virgin ass begging to be broken open. Bucky groaned at the thought of him bleeding. That shouldn't make him want it more, but it did. Bucky was just as depraved, if not more so, than the boy laying under him.

"I wanna use ya 'till ya bleed, doll. You want that, don't ya? Ya're such a greedy little slut, I bet ya do." Bucky taunted.

Steve nodded his head frantically.

"Yes, please, Bucky. I wanna bleed. Make me bleed."

Bucky felt a surge of power go through his veins. He could do anything to Steve, hurt him as bad as he pleased, and the boy would beg for more. He was sure of it now. After he forced him to swallow his cold cum and finger fucked his throat, making him choke and hoping he'd vomit on his fingers. Steve had still been desperate for more. He wanted, no, needed it. Bucky would give it to him. Even if he begged him to stop. He knew it would only make him take him harder.

It was sick really, the way he wanted to hurt him so badly. It was messed up how willing Steve was to be hurt. Bucky had never heard of sadism or masochism before, but if he had, he might not hate himself so much for wanting this. Maybe. His self loathing was just a vague thought in the background, as his desire to penetrate Steve dominated his every thought and action.

Bucky slicked his hand over his dick a couple of times, getting it wet with his precum, before pulling his fingers out. Steve's ass clenched around the sudden emptiness. He whined.

"Don't be greedy, doll. My little cockslut. Ya're ass is just begging to be split open. My pretty little girl."

Bucky lined himself up and slammed into him. Steve screamed. It wasn't a pleasure filled scream, either. This was pure pain. Bucky didn't give him time to adjust, his hips moving as soon as he'd bottomed out. Steve's body was rigid under him, every muscle tense. It took a moment, but then Steve moaned. It wasn't because it hurt less, because it didn't.

Steve couldn't pinpoint why he liked it. It hurt so bad. Maybe it was the thought that Bucky would ruin him. That he'd be stretched out and wrecked afterwards, that made Steve moan. He wanted Bucky to make him bleed. He wanted it so bad.

Each thrust was pure agony, still Steve moaned. He wanted it to stop, but he thought he'd die if it did. Tears were streaming out of his eyes. His hands were fisting the sheets so tight that his knuckles were white. Steve was both relieved and disappointed, when Bucky's hips stuttered. He shoved deep inside of Steve, releasing and collapsing on top of him.

Bucky was panting hard. Steve was sobbing. Both lost in their heads. Bucky was lost in his pleasure, and Steve in his pain. Steve's hands were trembling as he unclenched them, releasing the bed linens. His fingers came up to stroke through Bucky's hair.

Bucky's forehead was pressed to his chest. They stayed like that for a moment. Bucky nipped at his skin, before lifting his head to look at Steve. He pushed himself off. Bucky collapsed next to him, groaning. His skin shining with sweat. He was so spent and felt like he could take a nap. As much as he wanted to go again, he didn't think he could.

"Am I the best dame ya've ever fucked, Daddy?" Steve asked, his voice small and uncertain.

Bucky turned to face him. Steve was looking down at his hands, as he fiddled anxiously with his fingers. He knew from the way he'd called him Daddy that the boy wanted him to be soft now. Bucky reached out a hand to pet his hair. Bucky had no qualms with that.

"Ya sure are, babydoll. Your pussy is the tighest I've ever fucked. I could just live buried inside ya, and never tire of it."

Steve closed his eyes, smiling.

"I'm glad, Buck, cause I want ya ta fuck me again when I'm asleep."

Bucky chuckled and quirked his brow.

"Yeah? And why's that, sweetheart?"

"So I'll wake up and know I'm yours."

Bucky's breath caught in his throat at those tempting words. He swallowed and looked away, laying flat on his back so he could stare up at the ceiling. Steve's breathing picked up next to him. His hand left Steve's hair and he clasped his hands together, trying to not touch the boy.

"What's wrong, Buck? What did I say? I'm sorry, I promise I won't say I'm yours again." He rushed out, panicked.

Bucky sighed, relenting, and pulled the boy into his arms, so his head was resting on his shoulder. He wanted to claim Steve as his. He really did. The reality was, that this could never be. They'd have to grow up and get wives and start families like the good little Catholic boys they were raised to be. It was the only future they had waiting for them.

"Ya're beautiful, Stevie, ya really are, but ya can't be mine, doll. I gotta get a wife and so do ya. Ya know that, don't ya? This all has to stop once the storm ends. We'll have to go back to just being friends."

Steve shook his head, tears welling up again. Steve didn't want that.These tears were different from the ones before. This wasn't Bucky being mean and getting off on his pain. This was Bucky resigning to the fact that neither of them could have what they wanted. It broke his heart as Steve sobbed into his chest, Bucky holding him tightly in his arms.

He wanted to promise to never let go. To be there to protect him, always and forever. He wanted to tell him that he loved him. He couldn't say that though. He couldn't tell him he loved him and then leave him alone. Bucky would enlist, just like his parents wanted him to. He'd ship off and leave Steve behind. When he got back, he'd settle down with some nice dame who could give him children.

He didn't want that though. He wanted Steve. Despite how much he was sure it was a lie. There was no way he could keep this kind of a promise. He couldn't help the words he said next. The same words that he'd said to Steve earlier that very same day after the boy had pleaded with Bucky to take him.

"I'll be there with ya 'till the end of the line, Stevie."

"Yeah, Buck, 'till the end of the line." Steve said, sadly.

His cheeks were wet and he sniffled, burying his face in Bucky's neck. Bucky just held him and pet his hair. He wished more than anything, that he could keep Steve forever.

* * *

They dozed off for a while, but eventually Bucky dragged Steve out of bed. Bucky cursed when he saw a bit of dried blood on his dick and was quick to scrub it off in the bathroom. Steve frowned adorably when Bucky dragged him into the bathroom and told him to lean over the sink. He didn't linger, because he didn't want to end up fuckng him again, but he did gently wipe his hole. Steve whined and pouted, but let Bucky finish.

Their stomachs rumbled as they threw clothes back on and Bucky scrambled some eggs and popped toast into the toaster. Steve stood next to him and watched. Bucky didn't realize until he'd set down the food and taken his seat, and Steve stood next to him, casting anxious glances at the hard wooden chair, that he didn't want to sit.

"What's wrong, Stevie? Don't ya wanna eat the food Daddy made ya?" Bucky teased him.

Steve whimpered and nodded. Bucky chuckled.

"Sit down, love."

Steve whined, but took his seat. He hissed and shifted uncomfortably. Bucky felt smug watching him. He dug into his food. Steve was whining, trying to get comfortable, but unable to. Bucky didn't offer to help him. He enjoyed the distraught look on his face as the boy picked at his food.

Bucky cleared both plates when he finished, even though Steve had barely touched his. Steve tried to get up, but Bucky told him to stay. The boy whined, but complied. Bucky came over, the clean dishes drying in the dish rack. He walked over to the pouty boy, kissed him and scooped him into his arms.

Steve clung to him and Bucky leaned back against the table, allowing it to support most of their weight. Steve sighed, resting his head on Bucky's shoulder. They stayed there, Bucky rubbing his back, until Steve was drifting off to sleep in his arms. He took him to the couch, sitting down with Steve in his lap.

Bucky was content to just hold him in his arms and savor this moment. Steve was here with him, safe in his arms. Bucky knew that he would cherish this moment for the rest of his life. The puffs of breath against his neck as the boy slept soundly, firm in the belief that Bucky would protect him from the harsh realities that awaited them.

Bucky just wished he really could. It was one thing for Bucky to hurt this beautiful boy, but he wouldn't stand for anyone else doing it. Steve was his. To love. To have. To use. To hurt. His. If only he could really be. Bucky would marry him in a heart beat. Take him over any girl. Not that he'd ever be given the choice to.

He sighed, and ran his hand up his back, tracing the curve of his spin with his digits. His hand resting on the nape of his neck, petting, before slipping around and wrapping around his throat. Even in his sleep the boy moaned as his hand enclosed around his throat. He moaned and squirmed when Bucky squeezed. He released him after a minute, but it was long enough for Steve to struggle under his grip. His eyes shot open, his hands gripping at Bucky's. Steve's eyes were wide and fearful. He moaned, grinding against Bucky.

Bucky's hand gripped the back of his neck, smashing their lips together. Bucky groaned into his mouth. He thrusted his hips up, his hand on Steve's waist encouraging him to roll his hips.

"Fuck, Stevie. Ya're the most beautiful dame I've ever fooled around with. I just wanna make ya mine. I'd marry ya if I could." Bucky murmured in his ear.

Steve whined. His eyes watered and his lip quivered.

"Please, Buck. Don't say things like that. Ya can't tell ma ya wanna marry me, when we both know ya can't." 

Shit. Once again Bucky wasn't really thinking, his mouth just spewing words.

"Sorry, Stevie. I didn't mean nothin' by it."

Steve looked down at his hands. They had been fisting Bucky's shirt, but he pulled them away, wrapping them around himself. Bucky's heart ached as Steve pulled away from him. The boy hunched over, looking impossibly smaller. His insecurities, were practically palpable.

"I dont think I can do this." He whispered, the words soft and sad.

Just like that Steve was slipping away, like sand through his fingertips. Bucky watched him walk over to the coffee table, picking up his sketchpad and pencil. He sat down on the otherside of the couch. He was only one cushion away, but he felt unreachable.

Shit.

He really fucked that up. 

* * *

"You can sleep in my bed, but I don't think we should take our clothes off." Steve said that evening.

Bucky just nodded, grimly.

He didn't follow Steve to bed when he got up and retired for the night. He sat and thought about how stupid it was to say what he said. Of course mentioning marriage after making it clear that they couldn't ever be together would hurt him. Then Bucky had tried to backtrack by saying he didn't mean it. Could he be more stupid?

He groaned his head falling into his lap. He stayed on the couch until the cold was unbearable, before slipping into bed next to Steve. Steve was curled up in the middle of the small bed. The frame creaked under Bucky's weight. Steve stirred, rolling over to face him. His eyes were red and puffy. He'd clearly cried himself to sleep.

"Daddy?" He mumbled, sleepily.

Bucky sucked in a breath and pulled the boy into his arms.

"It's okay, baby. Daddy's right here. Go back to sleep."

Steve nodded his head, scooting even closer and rubbing his cheek against Bucky's clothed chest. He fell back to sleep quickly, but Bucky laid awake. He just wanted this to never end. He wanted to stay trapped behind the snow forever.

If only they could.

* * *

Steve clung to Bucky the next day. He didn't want to be set down. He whined when Bucky put him on the counter, to cook on the stove. Bucky was sure it had less to do with his ass being sore and more to do with being set down. He complained so much when Bucky went to the bathroom that Bucky let him sit on the edge of the tub. His knees brushed Bucky's legs in the confined space. It was enough contact for Steve to feel content. Bucky found it to be awkward, but not so much so that he stopped it. He'd found Steve hovering around the door, the first two times he went to the bathroom. It was just easier to let him in.

Steve was scared to get too close to Bucky. He was even more scared to let him go. At least for now, he could keep him close. He curled up on Bucky's lap that evening. The static of the radio buzzing around them. They both started when a voice cut through, and music could be heard. 

Bucky grinned and stood up. He dropped Steve on his feet and pulled him in close. The song was slow, the piano beautiful. It was a rendition of silent night, not terribly surprising since Christmas was right around the corner. Steve let Bucky take the lead, following his movements, albeit clumsily. Bucky didn't complain when Steve trotted on his feet. Still, the younger boy blushed and hid his face in Bucky's chest.

It was sweet. The moment was perfect. Just the two of them swaying in circles around the small space. The music cut out a few times, the connection far from great. Bucky was happy to have Steve in his arms, but he couldn't help the dread that he felt. They probably didn't have long before the storm passed. Mrs.Rogers would return home and their time together would come to an abrupt halt.

Bucky pulled Steve to bed. As the boys breath evened out and he drooled on Bucky's chest, the older boy laid awake. He stared up at the ceiling. It didn't dip below zero degrees this evening. The few feet of snow packed around the house helped provide some insulation to the interior. They were still naked under the covers, sharing body heat, but the covers were pulled down to expose their heads.

Steve slept peacefully, as though he had no cares in the world. Their legs were tangled together. Bucky's arms were wrapped securely around the sleeping boys waist. He sighed, tightening his hold as though he could keep them in this moment forever. He knew it was slipping away from him and he was scared. Scared of the inevitable loss of what they had.

Bucky knew he was in love with Steve. He was certain of it. At least as certain as a sixteen year old could be about his feelings. He doubted his feelings would ever go away. He could only hope that with time they would fade. 

Steve shifted in his sleep. The movement created a delicious friction for Bucky, and his dick jumped to life. He bit his lip, his hands moving to Steve's hips. He couldn't be sure if it was to still him or to encourage him to move more. Bucky tried to take a deep breath, in the hope of regaining some sense of self-control. It was all thrown out the window when Steve whimpered his name.

Steve was the first one to ever call him Bucky. There had been another James in their kindergarten class and Steve had decided it'd be less confusing if he went by a different name. Ever since then, that's what his friends called him. His parents and Mrs.Rogers still called him James. Kids their age, never called him James. Noone sounded sweeter or more alluring saying his name than Steve did, and he was the only one who got to call him Buck.

A few girls had attempted to use the shorter form of his nickname, and it didn't sit well with Bucky. He never stuck around long after that. He could never pinpoint why exactly that bothered him, except that it reminded him too much of Steve. He thought it weirded him out, because who wanted to think about another guy while they were with a girl. Now he wondered if it bothered him because he wanted Steve. Had he always wanted him? He wasn't sure. He certainly had never thought of his bestfriend the way he was thinking about him now.

Bucky's hands tightened on his waist, his grip bruising. Steve whined in his sleep. Bucky's breath caught in his throat. His hands slipped down to grope his ass. One of his fingers circled the small pucker. Bucky wondered if it ever did tear. It certainly had bled, do he figured that meant he'd torn. He prodded at the ring of muscles and Steve whined again, squirming on top of him.

Bucky shifted the boy off of him, so he was belly down on the mattress. He slipped out of bed to flick on the light. Steve stirred, but his eyes stayed closed. Bucky pulled the covers off of him as he clambered back into the bed. Steve immediately shivered as the cold air hit him, goosebumps rising up on his skin. Bucky licked his lips, spreading his cheeks and taking in the sight of the boys hole. It was still tight, but held signs of the rough fuck from the other day. 

The little pucker was red and slightly puffy. Not too bad, Bucky didn't think. He'd never actually examined an asshole before Steve's. So the only frame of reference he had to compare it too, was the way it had looked before he'd used it and a few hours after when he'd wiped crusted blood off of it. It didn't look as red as it had before, but it definitely looked a little torn still. Bucky grimaced. He didn't know why he had wanted to make the boy bleed. He was certain that the wicked desire was sinful.

That didn't stop Bucky from licking at the sore hole. He was spurred on by Steve's whine, followed by a moan. Bucky couldn't fathom how the boy got off on the pain, but it was obvious that he did. Bucky was glad that Steve liked it. He knew if Steve told him that he hated it, he wouldn't do it. No matter what he'd said or thought before, he knew now that he only wanted to hurt his Stevie, if the boy wanted him to.

Steve woke up when Bucky pushed a finger inside of him. His eyes shot open and his body jerked, trying to escape the sudden intrusion. Steve was tense under him, but Bucky was straddling his thighs, and that kept him from moving away.

"Bucky?" Steve questioned, his voice groggy from sleep.

"It's okay, babydoll, it's just me."

He smiled when Steve relaxed at the sound of his voice, going limp.

"Mmkay, Daddy." He mumbled.

Bucky's finger worked in and out of him. Twisting and curling. Steve moaned when Bucky rubbed up against his prostate. He ground his hips back against Bucky's finger. Bucky was gentle as he moved, before pulling out with a slight pop. 

"Daddy!" Steve complained, his whine muffled by the pillow as he pressed his face into it.

"Shh, look at me."

Steve turned his head.

"Open up." Bucky ordered.

Bucky's finger pressed at his lips and Steve parted them. He made a face as he tasted his own taint, but he still sucked at the finger, rubbing his tongue against it. It was slick when Bucky pulled it out. He rubbed Steve's rim, making him whine and push back.

"More, Daddy. Please." He begged.

"Don't be greedy, doll." Bucky said, even as he pushed inside and pumped his finger slowly.

Bucky didn't try to go faster or press in a second finger. Steve kept moving and grinding back, desperate for more. Bucky fingered him for another minute, before pulling out. Steve expected him to add another finger, or maybe even his dick, but was confused when neither came.

Instead, Bucky crawled up and layed down next to him. Steve turned to face him, pouting. Bucky chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Why so pouty, pretty girl?"

"Aren't ya gonna fuck me, Daddy?"

"No, I don't think I will, sweetheart."

"But, why?" Steve whined.

"I'm gonna give your poor little ass a rest. Now go back to sleep."

Bucky pulled Steve on top of him and pulled the covers back up to their shoulders. He shushed him when the boy tried to complain again.

* * *

"Bucky? Bucky, wake up!"

"Stevie, go to sleep." Bucky grumbled.

"Don't wanna! Play with me, Buck!" Steve whined.

Bucky groaned and shoved Steve back off of him. He had shoved him off multiple times since he wouldn't leave him alone. The boy just kept climbing on top of him, and spent the majority of the remaining hours until the sun rose rocking against him. Bucky was trying really hard to ignore Steve and the raging hard on he had. He was barely holding back, but he was determined to not use him again. 

He was concerned that Steve would be permanently damaged if he did. He liked hurting him, more than he probably should. Still, he cared for him, immensely. As much as he was turned on by the thought of wrecking him, he couldn't help but worry. Steve was so delicate, just like a pretty little dame. The difference was, Bucky actually cared what happened to him. He wanted Steve to have everything and Bucky couldn't give him anything.

He wouldn't ruin his tight little ass anymore than he already had, because it wouldn't be fair. He couldn't keep him. Steve would have to move on and find someone else. A nice wife. Bucky really needed to just leave him be, for both of their sakes.

"Bucky!" The boy whined.

"Stop it, Steve." Bucky snapped, glaring at him.

Steve pouted, but Bucky was grateful that he collapsed back onto the mattress with a huff, abandoning his attempt to climb back on top of Bucky. His relief disappeared when Steve started crying.

"Jesus, Stevie. Please, stop. Why are ya cryin', doll?"

Bucky immediately pulled him close. Steve buried his face in his neck, sobbing, his tears wet on Bucky's neck.

"Do ya not want me no more? Is it because I'm not tight enough, now that I've- I've ya know, been fucked?"

Bucky's eyes widened and he stared down at Steve for a moment, unable to answer. How could he think that?

"What are ya talkin' about, Stevie? 'Course I still want ya. Ya're perfect, my beautiful girl. I just don't wanna hurt ya. I've hurt ya enough already, love."

Steve lifted his head to look Bucky in the eyes.

"Please, hurt me more, Buck. I need ya. More than I've ever needed anything or anyone before. I'll always need ya."

Bucky shook his head.

"No, ya won't. Ya don't and ya can't. Ya gotta move on from this, Stevie." Bucky said, pleading with Steve to understand.

Steve's eyes turned cold and hard.

"I know ya don't love me, Buck. Not like that. I'm not an idiot. Ya don't have ta love someone ta fuck 'em. That's all I'm askin' for. A quick fuck before the snow melts enough for my ma to return."

Bucky wanted to correct him. To tell him that he was wrong. Bucky did love him. He didn't just want a quick fuck. He couldn't say any of that though. So instead, he said what felt like the safest thing to say.

"No. I won't, Steve. I don't want that."

Steve looked so hurt. He pulled away, putting as much distance between them as the small bed allowed. His back pressed up against the cold wall and he shivered. He was looking down when he finally answered.

"So ya don't want me no more. Not even my body."

Bucky sighed and closed his eyes. Blocking out the heartbreaking sight before him. He knew he'd crack if he kept staring. He knew he'd confess his love and make promises he couldn't possibly keep. Bucky bit his tongue and opened his eyes. 

"I do want your body, Stevie. Ya've got the most perfect little pussy ever. I wanna fuck ya hard and make ya scream my name. Just like I would if ya were a dame. I won't though, princess."

"Why not?" Steve snapped, annoyed.

His eyes flew up to Bucky's, glaring at him. Bucky sighed again and closed the distance between them. He let his hand caress Steve's cheek. Steve glared at him, defiant and angry. Bucky knew there was pain under that anger though.

"Because, ya'd never forgive me if I ruined ya, more than I already have. There's a good chance ya won't forgive me for what I've already done ta ya."

Steve looked confused by his answer. Bucky steeled himself when that all too familiar look of determination took over the boys features. Steve leaned closer, his breath brushing over Bucky's face.

"I don't regret it, Buck. I never will. Please, fuck me again."

Bucky groaned in frustration. His dick twitched and he tried hard to ignore it. Steve smirked. He could tell how much he was effecting the older boy.

"Stevie." Bucky warned him.

Steve just grinned at him.

"Remember when I walked in on you and Olivia in the school bathroom?"

Bucky furrowed his brows at the question. Olivia Taylor had been giving him a blowjob. She was good at it too. Steve had blushed hard and turned on his heels and walked right back out. Bucky hadn't really minded. He was a bit of an exhibitionist. He liked the audience, and sex in the bathroom was about as close to public sex as he could manage without risking his family finding out about his less than holy endeavors.

"Yeah?"

"If ya don't want my ass, than maybe ya'll wanna use my mouth." Steve said.

His tone was so innocent and sweet, as though he weren't talking dirty. The combination was beautiful. His suggestive smirk gave away his less than angelic intentions. Bucky was so hard, he thought he'd explode then and there.

Bucky knew the right thing to do would be to say no. To not entertain this sinful idea. He wanted to say yes so badly though. He was sure the boy had never done something like this before, but then again, neither had Bucky.

"Fine, but only if I get ta blow ya too." Bucky found himself saying.

Steve blinked.

"Don't the girls usually do that, Buck?"

Bucky laughed. Steve did know he wasn't really a girl, didn't he?

"Yeah, but I wanna do it, baby."

Steve frowned at the idea and opened his mouth to protest. Bucky held up his finger to silence him.

"Good girls dont tell their daddies no, do they, baby girl?"

Steve swallowed, and shook his head. He still looked like he wanted to argue against it, but he didn't.

"Then be a good girl and let Daddy use ya."

"Yes, Daddy."

Bucky smiled softly, and cupped Steve's jaw, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to his lips.

"You're such a good girl. My beautiful little angel."

Steve blushed from the praise. He tucked his head into Bucky's chest.

"Aah! Are you being shy, baby?" Bucky cooed.

Steve whimpered in response. Bucky held him, petting his hair and breathing in his scent. He coaxed the boy out of hiding after a couple of minutes had passed. Bucky instructed him to get dressed. Steve frowned, but rushed to do as he was told. Bucky threw on a shirt, and sat on the edge of the bed. He watched Steve scramble into his own clothes, before dropping to his knees.

"Please, Buck. I want ya."

Bucky spread his legs, giving Steve enough space to wriggle himself in between them. The boy licked his lips, staring hungrily at Bucky's dick. He gave a few kitten licks. Tasting the precum that dribbled out on his tongue. Steve moaned at the taste and Bucky chuckled, a hand going to his hair. He pressed down, encouraging the boy to take him in his mouth.

Steve's lips wrapped around Bucky, sucking him in. Bucky let him bob a few times, before pushing down. Steve gagged, but didn't pull back. His nails dug into Bucky's thigh, leaving crescent marks. Steve forced himself to relax his throat, allowing Bucky deeper inside. Bucky kept his grip in his hair loose. There, but not forcing him to take more. He let Steve take the lead. Going down as far as he wanted, before pulling back and playing with his head.

When Steve pulled off, Bucky let him. He licked a stripe from the base to the tip, let his tongue swirl the top and then swallowed the whole length. Bucky hissed, when Steve's teeth grazed his tip as he went down. He grunted when his head hit the back of Steve's throat. The boy hummed around his length and Bucky moaned, jerking his hips up. Steve's eyes flew up to his face at the sound. He gagged around his dick, his eyes watering and pulled back.

Bucky was panting. His muscles were tensing. His balls were drawn up, ready to release. Steve let out a surprised shriek when Bucky forced him back down, until his nose was buried in Bucky's pubes. Steve's hands tried to push Bucky away, but the older boy was too far gone. Steve tasted bile in the back of his throat. He swallowed to try and rid himself of the foul taste. Bucky groaned at the feeling of Steve's throat swallowing around him. He held him down and jerked his hips up. Strings of cum shot down the boys throat. Steve choked as Bucky held him down.

"Swallow, my little cumslut." 

Steve sobbed, but forced himself to swallow, milking Bucky's dick. He had to swallow a couple of times to swallow it all down, but finally Bucky loosened his grip, easing the boy off of his length. Steve came off coughing. He looked like he might be ill. Bucky chuckled and lapped up the dribble of cum that had escaped the boys mouth.

"Gorgeous, baby girl. Ya looked so beautiful choking on my cock."

Bucky pet his hair as Steve rested his head on Bucky's thigh. The boy was sucking in shallow breaths. He trembled when Bucky's nails scratched at his scalp. 

"Thank you, Daddy. I loved it." He said, when he was able to catch his breath.

"Did ya?"

"Yes, Daddy. I did. I hated loving it, and I loved hating it."

Bucky laughed at his response and pulled the boy up onto his lap. He kissed him, diving into his mouth, chasing the taste of his cum on Steve. The boy moaned and rocked against him. Bucky palmed the boy through his trousers. Steve whimpered. He pulled away from the kiss, his head falling to Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky let his hand slip inside of his trousers and stroked his length. Steve squirmed, whining.

"Let Daddy help ya, my beautiful little slut."

"N-no." Steve protested, weakly.

Bucky squeezed his dick, until the boy sobbed.

"Don't tell me no. Good girls don't tell their daddies no."

Steve whined.

"'M sorry, Daddy." He sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay, angel."

Bucky pulled his hand away. He made the boy look at him, cupping his cheek.

"Do ya really want me ta stop. I know I've been forceful with ya, doll, but if ya want me ta stop, I will. Tell Daddy what ya want."

"Bucky, I don't want ya ta ever stop. Even if I beg ya to. Please, don't ever stop."

Bucky sucked in a breath and crashed their lips together. His hand went back to Steve's dick. The precum provided enough lube for him to pump the hard length. The boy thrusted into his hand, moaning into his mouth like the whore he was.

"Cum for me, baby girl. I wanna see ya explode." Bucky whispered in his ear.

Bucky sped up his pace as Steve's thrusts became sloppier. It didn't take long for him to throw back his head, screaming Bucky's name. Bucky watched in confusion, as the boy trembled in his lap. His breathing was shallow and his chest heaving. His forehead dropped to Bucky's shoulder. 

Bucky took his hand off his dick and examined it. It was glistening with precum, but that was it. Bucky frowned. He really didn't understand why Steve didn't cum. All the signs pointed to him having orgasmed, but nothing came out.

Bucky rubbed Steve's back and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Did that feel good, doll?"

"Nnn."

Bucky gave him a few moments to come down. He tugged off his shirt, first. Then, he helped Steve out of his clothes and pulled him back under the covers, letting the boy curl up next to him. He brushed his fingers through his sweaty hair and murmured praise.

He was eager to question the boy though. He really wanted to figure out why he never came, though he doubted Steve would know the answer. The boy didn't even know what a hard on was before this. He'd walked in on Bucky getting a blowjob that one time, but he clearly hadn't even realized that Bucky had been hard for it.

Steve yawned and rubbed his cheek against Bucky's shoulder. Bucky didn't want him to fall asleep quite yet.

"Hey, doll? Can ya talk ta me?"

Steve blinked, his eyelids heavy, but he nodded.

"Did that feel good?"

Steve furrowed his brows.

"Yes?"

Bucky raised a brow.

"Did it hurt?" He asked instead.

"Mm, yes, Daddy." Steve slurred, smiling.

Interesting.

"It hurt?"

Steve frowned and blinked, shaking his head to clear it of the fog settling over his thoughts.

"What's wrong, Buck?" He asked, sounding more there.

"I want to know, honestly, how it felt. That's all, my beautiful little girl."

Bucky pet his hair, kissing his lips softly.

"Um, I loved it. I like when it hurts."

"But it did hurt?" Bucky clarified.

"Yes, that's what I said." Steve said.

He sounded annoyed and Bucky chuckled. He wondered if he didn't cum because it hurt, or if it hurt because he didn't cum.

"Did me jerking you off hurt, or was it when you were, um, well after?" Bucky said, unsure of how to phrase the question.

He didn't want to say when he came, because Steve didn't cum.

Steve thought about it for a second.

"After. Your hand felt good." He said, finally.

Very interesting. 

"Okay. Thank you, baby, for answering me. You can go ta sleep now, love."

Steve sighed in relief and snuggled closer to Bucky. The boy was exhausted. Bucky still wasn't exactly sure what that all meant. He tried to push it out of his mind though. He waited until the boy had drifted off before sliding under the covers. He sucked his still hard dick into his mouth. Steve squirmed under him. His mouth was hot and his tongue wet as he licked at the tip, swirling around it, before taking him deeper.

Bucky groaned at the taste of precum on his tongue. He hummed around the boy as his head hit the back of his throat. Steve's hips thrusted up and Bucky gagged. He pulled back.

"Holy shit! What a little slut. So needy even in his sleep. So desperate." Bucky whispered, chuckling to himself.

Bucky took him back into his mouth, bobbing and sucking lazily. His finger nails left crescent marks on his creamy skin as his fingers dug into his hips. He held him still. Bucky reached down with one of his hands to fondle Steve's balls. He took more of him into his mouth, swallowing around his cock.

He gave a couple more sucks, before pulling off with a pop. He crawled up the boy, and pinned his wrists down to the bed. Steve was still asleep, but he whimpered as Bucky kissed him. Pushing his tongue past his lips. He could still taste the lingering taste of himself on the boy and he loved the way it mingled with the taste of Steve's precum on his own tongue.

Steve's eyes fluttered softly and he stirred under him. Bucky pulled back.

"Daddy?" The boy whispered, sleepily.

Bucky smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Shh, go to sleep, angel."

Steve hummed and his eyes shut again. Bucky pet his hair until he was sure the boy was asleep, before rolling off of him and pulling Steve on top of him. The boy snuggled against him in his sleep, sighing contentedly. It didn't take long for Bucky to follow him to the land of dreams.

* * *

The next morning as they ate breakfast, their fun came to an abrupt end. Mrs.Rogers showed up and greeted them. Bucky and Steve shared a look. They knew what this meant. Bucky left soon after Steve's mom got back and Steve washed the dishes, before retreating to his room. He burrowed under the covers and cried himself to sleep. He'd only just woken up, but he felt like he never wanted to wake up again.

Bucky was miserable as he went home. When his mom asked how it went, and if Steve was alright, Bucky just shrugged. He didn't want to talk about it. He couldn't. He went up to the room he shared with his little brother and collapsed on his bed with a heavy sigh. He stared at the ceiling, trying to fight back the tears that pricked at his eyes, making them sting.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God! This took me forever to edit...
> 
> For those of you interested in reading the next story, it will jump back to modern times and take place Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! I really appreciate it
> 
> You can always chat with me about the series or leave asks on my tumblr @BuckyBearDreams


End file.
